


兄弟争夺战

by WolfyChan



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: 4N, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: CP：D+V/4N，DVD无差梗：梵文的叔叔和爸爸在几乎没有区别，都是PitR。预警：人体切片，父子叔侄，器官改造，怀孕暗示，人物自我揣测有，维吉尔有一定程度上的施虐欲和被害妄想症。简介：斯巴达家族平静的一天，兄友弟恭，孩子乖巧，阖家欢乐。但丁又被杀了！（滑稽.gif）
Relationships: DN - Relationship, DVD无差, Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VN - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	兄弟争夺战

维吉尔嫉妒但丁，他常常怀疑但丁抢走了他的一切。虽然这不是真的，但维吉尔总是会这么想。魔界的探索时维吉尔舍弃了人性才得以换来的强大力量，却在再次遇见但丁时发现，但丁仅仅依靠小聪明和运气就获得了与他旗鼓相当的力量。而如今，维吉尔怀疑但丁抢走了他的儿子。  
这种怀疑在维吉尔回到佛杜那时成了真。当维吉尔踏入佛杜那唯一大教堂的废墟处时，他一下就看见了令人难以忍受的画面。  
教堂宽阔而寂静，尽管曾经的乳白色大理石柱如今已经变成残垣断壁，那扇装着花玻璃的教堂之窗仍旧屹立不倒，同样毫发无损的还有花窗前的斯巴达雕像。那时候，花窗在阳光的照耀下折射出七彩的光芒，而那些光芒直接打在窗棂上扭动的、裸露的少年腰肢上。  
“啊，……嗯，……但丁……更多一些！”  
尼禄趴在教堂高耸的窗棂边沿处，但丁调笑着抱着他，将少年一半的牛仔裤褪下。少年虽然长得不比但丁矮多少，他的身躯却的确比但丁要小上那么一圈。  
他们的姿势属于后入。尼禄看不清但丁的表情，他只能听见但丁如恶魔一般的低吼。尼禄正在长身体，作为一只小半魔人，他正在熬过艰难的发情期。老实说，他们的性爱不是第一次了。在打了两次架处理完教皇以后，他们互相交换了联系方式。但丁告诉他，如果需要帮助，他随时能回到佛杜那。而在频繁的帮助下，他们逐渐变得熟络，以至于发展到了如今这种——这种解决性欲的关系。  
“孩子……噢，你可真棒……”  
但丁的手按着尼禄的腰部，死死地扣住尼禄蓝色披风的带子，进行着快速地动作。他每一次的动作轻重有致。他很熟悉尼禄的身体了。尼禄像只小动物一样，他怕疼，喜欢阳光，喜欢轻柔的歌声，喜欢在让他安心的地方做爱。于是，废弃的大教堂时他们经常野合的场所。在这样的地方，只要但丁轻佻地在尼禄的耳边哄上两句，尼禄就会乖乖地趴在但丁的颈窝里，主动与他在阳光洒下的地方接吻。  
同样的，尼禄也不讨厌这种感觉。虽然这似乎有点对不起经常在教堂废墟里打扫的姬莉叶（毕竟他俩经常把唯一完好无损的窗棂弄得脏兮兮的），但尼禄想不出比这更好的解决方法了。在第一次发情期来临的时候，尼禄感觉自己的心脏像摩托车引擎一样横冲直撞，他难以克制自己的身体，满脑子只有破坏和被破坏，以至于在半夜三更大吼大叫，甚至打破了自己家里头的天花板。这种行为很快吓坏了周围的居民，尼禄就是在那个晚上第一次跑到但丁留下的地址处求助，也正是在那个晚上，尼禄第一次与别人做爱。  
和但丁的性爱十分神奇。和但丁看起来邋遢的外表不同，但丁作为欺诈师而言，在哄骗半魔人小孩方面颇有一手。为了让尼禄更好的度过发情期，但丁会贴心地从魔界准备一些润滑剂，抹在尼禄的入口处。那股又凉又滑的东西在尼禄的后头打着转，尼禄经常觉得脑子都要炸裂开来。每次抹了那些东西以后，尼禄的下体都会有些灼热，紧接着，他会变得特别想要但丁——其实，不仅仅是但丁，尼禄会变得想要任何东西。只要能填满他的洞口，能填满他无穷无尽的破坏欲和想要叫喊的欲望，大概任何东西都是可以的。  
所以，在他们在教堂花窗上用后入式做到一半时，尼禄反手抓住了但丁的风衣：  
“但丁……吻我……”他的眼睛满是情欲的泪水，围巾掉了一半，斜斜地耷拉在他胸前粉红的乳头上。而在他被迫打开的双腿处，尼禄有些微粉的性器涨得高高的，而他正在被但丁操着的开口不知何时变得更加柔软，有些像女人下体那样的、如花瓣一样地散开，上面滋滋地泛着淡蓝色的光，尽管现在但丁的大东西在里头缓慢地进出，那个洞穴却像个活物似的不断开合，在开开合合间不断地涌出液体。  
这是但丁带来的魔界润滑剂的副作用，然而，但丁有点忘记它的副作用是什么，但丁只记得这个东西会让他和尼禄的交媾变得更加顺利，也能有效减少交配时的羞耻心。至于润滑剂的其他效果，但丁的性格不会让他注意那么多细节的。对但丁而言，他的工作只是让尼禄，这个可怜的小家伙，能够顺利度过他的发情期就好。  
“叫我叔叔（PitR），孩子。这样我就能够……将你操得更深……”  
但丁笑了一下，他捏了捏尼禄幼嫩的胸部。顺势换了个姿势，将尼禄按在窗棂之上亲吻。尼禄流着薄汗的背部在窗户上留下印有他背部肌肉曲线的水痕。尼禄整个人缠在但丁身上，他虽然有些不满，咒骂了一句“但丁你什么毛病”，却仍旧乖乖地叫了几句：  
“叔叔（PitR）——”  
红色披风的男人动作在听到男孩奶声奶气的叫唤的一瞬间加大了力度，他紧紧按着尼禄腰部的手此刻兴奋地颤抖着，在几个令人恍惚的时刻在恶魔的红色之手与人类的手之间不断切换。但丁最爱听尼禄这么叫，爱到几乎想要情不自禁地魔人化。虽然但丁不知道这份喜爱的原理是什么，不过但丁总会在听到这声叫唤的某一瞬间，获得一种类似于战斗胜利的快感。  
“大声点，孩子。”但丁喘着粗气，他有一大半的手已经长出了赤红色的鳞片，他的性器随着情绪的高涨变得更加野蛮而粗壮，逐渐朝恶魔长着倒刺的性器靠拢，“叔叔会给你更多……更多！”  
尼禄被着唐突加大的力度和但丁性器的膨胀弄得几乎没法动弹，他情不自禁地大叫着，沙哑的青少年嗓音都有些破音，发出又像惨叫又像淫叫的声音。如果尼禄仍旧是人类之躯，想必他的消化道已经被但丁的性器捅破，但是尼禄不是。尼禄的身体里也流着恶魔的血脉，尽管没有但丁那么多。况且，在魔界带来的润滑剂的影响下，尼禄几乎不会感到“痛”，他的内部结构不知不觉地被这种外用药、以及在但丁与他的交配中，逐渐改变着，成长着，慢慢长成最适合被魔人进入的模样。现在的尼禄只能感受到一股饱胀感，他像一个柔软的飞机杯，包容着但丁长着倒刺和鳞片的、坚硬的恶魔性器。  
在他们性爱的后半截，但丁几乎有一半身体都魔人化了。他的皮肤有一半是红的，眼睛里冒着黄色的光，目光如野兽一样地蚕食着尼禄。但尼禄不介意，他作为正常人的神志早就不知道飞到哪里去了。在这种时候，尼禄满脑子只想着如何让那玩意进来得更深。  
“叔叔（PitR），叔叔（PitR），快点，多一点，呜呜呜，啊啊……啊啊！！唔——”  
即将高潮的时候，尼禄的眼睛紧紧闭着，他眉头紧皱，大口咬上但丁人类部分的肩膀，把年长男人的肩膀咬得血肉模糊。他浑身像抽搐的水泵一样射出很多液体，全部滴在了他隆起的腹部上——那是因为但丁还在他的里头，而但丁的那玩意实在太大了，以至于稍微改变了尼禄的内脏位置，使得尼禄整个腹部都隆成但丁长着倒刺的、恶魔性器的形状。  
那时候，但丁当然想紧紧地抱着这个可爱的孩子，在快速的动作中将自己所有的精液都注入到他的体内。  
然而维吉尔不会给他机会。  
当维吉尔走到教堂正中央的时候，两个人正巧在高潮前的最后一刻。尼禄头发湿湿嗒嗒，嘴巴里全是但丁肩膀上的血肉糊糊，他下体被完全打开，下体本该是排泄口的地方如今发育成了女人下体一样的雌穴。尼禄的腹部像怀孕的娼妓那样完全隆起，柔软而白嫩的皮肤上但丁性器肉刺的形状清晰可见。尼禄射了很多，大部分溅到但丁的红披风上，而从远处看，尼禄腹部里的玩意正快速地进出。看起来，但丁也想尽快释放自己，把他的子嗣送到尼禄里头。  
“呵。”  
阎魔刀从刀鞘里滑出。如同无数的风组成的针那般，维吉尔的刀在空中画出无数切割线。  
手起刀落。维吉尔颇有余裕地将阎魔刀收回刀鞘中。但丁半魔人化的身体在毫无防备的情况下，被维吉尔的刀分成了十三个部分。脑袋掉在了教堂座椅旁边，肩膀留在窗棂上，手脚腿飞到了五米外的废墟里。而刚刚还被拥抱着的尼禄则毫发无损，除了但丁的家伙还连在他屁股上以外。  
尼禄的身体没有了支撑力，他还没从高潮的余韵里缓过神来，就如此满口但丁血肉地从窗棂上直直地落下。维吉尔向前踏步，稳稳地接住了那个浑身黏液、裤子还不知道丢到哪里去的蓝红披风男孩。维吉尔收刀后，用戴着黑手套的手将放在尼禄体内的、如巨大震动棒那样震动不止且仍在抽搐胀大的但丁巨物拔出。突然没了巨物填充的尼禄的雌穴空空荡荡，它无法迅速闭合，花瓣大张着，粉嫩的穴道里，不间断地有水和白色的精液滴滴答答地流出，一路沿着尼禄的大腿内侧滑下。  
不远处，但丁留下来的脑袋还没死，他们半魔人从来不会因为这点小的分尸而死亡。维吉尔把但丁的玩意扔到了但丁被分裂的手脚处，那堆但丁的肉体残片像垃圾一样叠在一起。  
“好久不见，老哥。”但丁掉在教堂座椅旁的脑袋歪了一半，他咧开的嘴半笑着嘲讽了一句，“你来得真晚，你可爱的小男孩已经在我身下高潮了。看看他的大腿，那些滴下来的玩意都足以让他怀孕三次啦。”  
“……”  
维吉尔没有理会他，他面色阴郁，手里抱着惊魂未定的尼禄。现在的尼禄没有任何力气反抗任何人，更何况是维吉尔这种程度的危险人物。而且，维吉尔抱着他的力道异常大，可以说比魔人化时候的但丁还要凶猛，别说逃脱，尼禄甚至动弹不得。  
维吉尔冰蓝色的眼睛像检查一件货物一般审视着尼禄的每一处，尼禄感到一股生理性的不适。这种不适来源于一种辈分和亲族的压迫，却不似但丁那种轻佻的、玩笑般的辈分，而是一种结结实实的、颇有分量和约束力的情感。害怕，没错，这让尼禄感到害怕。  
“尼禄……”维吉尔轻声说，话语里带着冰冷和病态的独占欲，“你属于谁？”  
尼禄试图从他的怀抱中挣脱。他的手脚踢打着维吉尔，维吉尔却纹丝不动。  
“你他妈先放开我！我不属于谁，我是我自己！我是尼禄！”  
“不，你不是，你永远不属于你自己。”维吉尔眯起眼睛，阎魔刀静静地挂在维吉尔的腰间。尼禄很快就认出了那把刀，那是把传说中属于但丁哥哥维吉尔的刀，但丁却时常说，那把刀同时也属于尼禄。  
听到维吉尔如此斩钉截铁的话，尼禄突然有种很坏的猜测。他有点害怕，但他仍旧不想承认。  
“操，维吉尔，你他妈的……”  
“再说一句试试，小崽子。”  
维吉尔抓着尼禄的手，将他整个人吊起，再用阎魔刀把尼禄交叠的手狠狠地刺在斯巴达雕像上。维吉尔不想伤害尼禄，但是他同时也不想看尼禄反抗他。尼禄就像他的阎魔刀那样，除了维吉尔以外不属于任何人。尽管维吉尔在很长一段时间没有理会尼禄的动向，但这并不代表维吉尔会对他人的——尤其是但丁的——非法占有视而不见。  
维吉尔把自己手上的刀鞘丢掉，而刀鞘如此正好地敲到在地上的但丁脑袋。那时候，但丁正在地上忙着拼凑起他自己，猛不丁地被刀鞘又敲了一下。但丁在吃痛中辱骂了一声维吉尔，歪着脸冲着他们嚷了一句：“小孩，你等你亲爱的叔叔一会，马上我就把自己拼好了。”  
但丁现在拼了他的一半，他拥有了脖子和头，以及一半的手。但丁挥挥手，试图安慰那个被刺在斯巴达雕像上害怕到有些颤抖的小孩：“维吉尔不会伤害你的，他顶多伤害我。比如说像现在这样，把我切成一块一块。放心好了，小孩，你不是他兄弟，不会有这种‘崇高’待遇的。”  
“对了，维吉尔还是你的爸爸（PitR）。”但丁又补充了一句。而话音刚落，他掉在维吉尔脚边的腹部切块险些被维吉尔再踩上两脚。但丁可不想让维吉尔把他的肉块再往下分割了，这样拼起来要花的功夫太多了，所以但丁识相地闭嘴了。  
“……爸爸（PitR）？叔叔（PitR）？”尼禄不太明白地歪着头，魔界的方言里有些东西太过相近。魔界没有道德标准，乱伦丛生，不知道自己父亲是谁的孩子满地都是。这种生活习惯完美地刻印在了恶魔的语言里，以至于爸爸和叔叔成为了几乎完全一致的词汇。  
还等不及尼禄再次向但丁询问维吉尔的身份，维吉尔的吻就落了下来。尼禄完全被压制住了，和第一次见到但丁时的状态一样，尼禄感到某种想要反抗的愤怒。只不过，这个男人是个怪物，而且是比但丁还要恐怖的怪物。但丁还算个通人情的恶魔，尽管他在某些时候有种令人害怕的、恶魔般的震慑力，他在大多数时候都很平易近人，他喜欢吃披萨，讲黄色笑话，在各种约定上容易通融。而维吉尔不同，他不但有恐怖的震慑力，而且似乎没有任何和解的可能。  
维吉尔的吻非常粗暴，他仿佛是在食用尼禄一样啃咬着他的嘴巴。想必维吉尔一定没有什么性爱的经验，因为这根本不舒服，这只让尼禄感到无尽的恐怖和疼痛。尼禄想要踢开他，维吉尔的大腿抵住了尼禄想要抬起的腿部，让尼禄无法动弹。  
恶魔，可能这就是被纯粹恶魔占有的感觉。这种占有不是性爱上的占有，而是更纯粹的——彻底的肉体占有。维吉尔在用他的唾液与尼禄充分交融后，他放开了尼禄。紧接着，他脱下了自己的黑色手套，用他恶魔的锐牙在手背上咬了一口，使它流出血来。维吉尔把他渗着血的手背塞在了尼禄嘴里。  
“尼禄，你需要更多的力量。”维吉尔的眼睛泛着冰冷的蓝光。这个眼睛的颜色和尼禄像极了，只不过性质完全不同。如果说尼禄的眼睛是一汪东南亚的温暖之海，那么维吉尔的眼睛便是寒得彻骨的北冰洋。  
维吉尔的另一只手同时也抹了抹他手背上的血，他将那些恶魔之血用作润滑，抹在尼禄半干涸的穴里：“这些血液可以使你变强，只要你变强了，你就不会再受到但丁的蛊惑。”  
“什么蛊惑……但丁又不是魅魔！”尼禄嚷嚷着反驳。他父亲的动作着实太怪了，简直就像某种邪教仪式。可是那股血液却微妙地有些香甜，它们的确让尼禄的身体放松了一些。  
“记住这些血液的味道。”维吉尔不似但丁，他从来不会做任何拓张，他直接将他的性器刺入了尼禄抹了些血液的雌穴里。而在维吉尔刺入的时候，维吉尔的身体也在逐渐发生一些变化，他的头上慢慢长出两根粗大的、喷着蓝色火焰的角，手臂与腹部开始长满鳞片，更可怕的是，他的性器也在不断胀大。  
和与但丁做爱时不同，尼禄感到一股撕裂般的痛楚，那股痛楚直接让尼禄惨叫了出来。或许这是因为维吉尔的方法不对，或者因为尼禄潜意识里仍在害怕维吉尔。血液滴满了尼禄的私处，有一些是维吉尔刚刚抹上去的，有一些却是尼禄自己的。刚刚但丁的润滑剂早就风干了，他的下面一定被撕裂出了伤口。  
“这些血液的味道……是不是对你来说，有些熟悉？”维吉尔动作十分粗暴，他像切割一段木头一样，迅速而暴力地在尼禄体内抽插。尼禄根本不想要，他的性器因为剧烈的疼痛半勃着，他的内脏几乎要被粗暴地划破。尼禄被钉在斯巴达雕像的手还隐隐作痛，他体内和他下体被维吉尔粗暴动作而捣坏的部分产生的疼痛又叠加了上来。  
现在的尼禄几乎满身都是血了。他手上的血先顺着他的蓝色衣服慢慢滑下，维吉尔在亲吻时啃掉了尼禄口腔里的一块，以至于尼禄的嘴巴那里也滴着血。尼禄的下体自不用说，那里像难产的女人那样大块大块地掉着血和肉块，那都是被维吉尔的性器捣烂的肉。  
“维吉尔……停下，这太痛了……救命……”尼禄扭动着身体，他想让维吉尔的性器从自己体内出来，因为他的胃几乎要被维吉尔弄吐了。有好几个瞬间，尼禄都觉得自己要死了，“求求你，维吉尔，轻一点……”  
“你闻到自己的血了吗？”维吉尔动作仍未减缓，尼禄的求饶让他感到一股至高无上的独占欲，他喜欢这种感觉，特别是当他知道但丁只能在旁边看着而束手无策的时候，这种感觉像久违地反将一军。  
在粗暴的动作中，维吉尔抚摸上尼禄的脸：“尼禄，这是血亲的味道。我是你的父亲（PitR）。”  
“父亲（PitR）……？”尼禄没有明白，他的眼睛睁得大大的，里头全是因为疼痛而盈满的生理性泪水。  
“是父亲，生你的那种。不是叔叔。”维吉尔说。但是魔界的语言真的非常含糊不清，因为失血过多而脑袋昏昏沉沉的尼禄实际上还是没有明白维吉尔说的话。  
“……所以你是我的妈妈？”尼禄冷不丁地接了一句。  
“不，是父亲（PitR）。”维吉尔反驳。  
“你是我的叔叔？那但丁呢？”  
“别管他妈的什么但丁，”维吉尔神色阴郁，他的动作变得越来越粗暴。他完全不想知道尼禄是不是舒服的，换句话说，或许维吉尔从来不认为性爱是一种需要感到舒服的事情。维吉尔与尼禄的性爱是一场宣布所有物的战斗，就和他以往的所有战斗那样。  
喝了维吉尔的血液的尼禄不会轻易死掉。现在的维吉尔变得不想听到尼禄说任何一句话，他把流着血的手完全塞到尼禄的嘴里，以至于这个孩子只能发出吚吚呜呜的声音。只要尼禄不会死掉，那么这场受孕的战斗就是维吉尔的胜利。  
在确保尼禄不断吸吮自己的血液以后，维吉尔的动作变得比以往还要狠厉，他就像每次斩杀怪物那样朝尼禄释放着他所有的暴虐。  
鬼知道这个可怜的小崽子还有没有意识呢？但丁那时候拼好了自己身体的大部分。当他终于找回了他最后一条胳膊，他翘着二郎腿，坐在变成废墟的教堂正中央的椅子上。  
但丁打了个呵欠，像观看一场无聊的电影一样，观看着维吉尔毫无技术徒有暴虐的性爱。这哪里算性爱，这简直只是用另外一种方式将尼禄的身体大卸八块，却不让他当场失血过多到昏厥而已。  
可怜的尼禄像个受难的耶稣一样歪着脑袋，漂亮的脸上全是泪水、涎水、和血液。他的肚子烂掉了一半，他的下体被维吉尔完全填充，而他的手臂燃烧着维吉尔身上喷出的火焰。  
但是这孩子是不会死掉的。斯巴达之子没那么容易被折磨死。  
“你就散了吧，老哥。”但丁又浮夸地打了个大呵欠，朝着维吉尔的地方摆摆手，“我打赌，尼禄不会喜欢你的——再说了，你的东西还没我长，技术也烂，一点看头都没有。”  
但丁这句话还没说完，维吉尔的剑就直直地刺在了但丁的胸前，将但丁连着他的椅子一起钉在了教堂废墟的大石头上。他重重地呻吟了一声，嘴角咳出血。  
“哈哈，还不承认吗？”被钉在石头上的但丁抬起头来，挑衅地笑了一下，“你的儿子先爱上的我。”  
但丁从余光里看到浑身是血的尼禄在几乎昏厥的时候，仍旧用他被刺中的手渐渐比出一个中指，大概是说“我爱你爱个屁”。然而但丁视而不见，他继续咧着嘴大声说：  
“这场比赛，你早输了，维吉尔。”  
阎魔刀的刀鞘迅速地飞了过来，深深地插在了但丁耳边，削掉了但丁一小根头发。  
维吉尔扔下了手中的尼禄。他扑腾着翅膀直接朝但丁抓了过来。而但丁在那个瞬间拔起了插在胸口上的阎魔刀，径直地朝维吉尔扑来的方向投去。  
比起宣布尼禄的所属权，维吉尔现在更想把但丁再次大卸八块。  
现在，尼禄被孤零零地钉在了斯巴达的雕像上，而远处的教堂，维吉尔和但丁又打了起来。在他们兄弟的争夺中，尼禄看见但丁嘴角的一抹笑容。但丁单手支住维吉尔的攻击，另一只手朝尼禄的方向比了个胜利的姿势：“嘿，小孩，我给你争取了点时间，快跑。”  
尼禄一点也不想管这两个兄弟之间的争斗，在他整理好衣服想要离开的时候，但丁又叫住了他：  
“你亲爱的叔叔/爸爸（PitR）爱你哦~”  
但丁轻浮的话语还没落下，维吉尔又猛烈地进攻了过来。刚刚被姬莉叶修好一半的教堂，在两人的争夺中轰然倒塌。连但丁和尼禄平常做爱的花窗和斯巴达雕像，都被维吉尔的次元斩和但丁的摩托车敲得支离破碎、坑坑洼洼。  
——你妈的，这都什么事。  
尼禄愤愤不平地想。  
——我再也不和这俩傻逼做爱了。

FIN


End file.
